Calendar Man (Arkhamverse)
Julian Gregory Day, due to his obsession with dates known as Calendar Man, is a minor antagonist in Batman: Arkham City ''and ''Batman: Arkham Origins. History Death Sentence When Commissioner Loeb claims on television that Calendar Man is one of the most dangerous criminals in Gotham City, and that his been apprehended by the GCPD, though it is strongly suggested that Batman instead captured him. It was also strongly implied that Julian was legally insane, but his execution had been arranged on Christmas Eve by Loeb as a means to gain political power, even having Dr. Harleen Quinzel carry out a second analysis that indicated that Calendar Man was sane for the execution to be allowed. He is then seen in the Gas Chamber at Blackgate, about to be executed, but Black Mask (Joker) with the assistance of Killer Croc frees the criminal and then have Loeb in his place to be killed by the gas, even letting him push the button as it was Christmas. Calendar Man then quietly escapes Blackgate Prison, avoiding his death sentence. Cell in Arkham Asylum In the Main Cell Block of the Penitentiary, Calendar Man's cell can be found. The entire cell is covered in torn and ripped up calendar pages and when it is scanned it unlocks the Calendar Man character bio as well as solve one of Riddler's riddles: "This room is the end of days for even the most celebrated killer." It appears he escaped in the confusion. Arkham City Prior to events within Arkham City, Calendar Man claimed control over the Solomon Wayne Courthouse where he would formulate elaborate murders for specific Holidays. Whenever someone entered, he would overpower them and keep them prisoner to a Holiday when he would kill them. However Two-Face and his gang manage to infiltrate and take control of the Courthouse as their new base and imprisoned Calendar Man beneath in one of the holding cells where he kept his prisoners, sometimes talking to Batman if he arrives as well as being one the riddles. After Batman hears about his crimes on 12 separate holidays and before he returns to his cell, he manages to escape his cell and leaves a hanging, dead Two-Face thug in his place with a broken neck. It's unknown if Calender man managed to escape Arkham City before it was shut down. Arkham Knight He appears again as a brief cameo during the ending of the game after initiating The Knightfall Protocol. He can be seen briefly near Vicki Vale and other reporters as Wayne Manor erupts in flames. Quotes *"30 days has September. April, June and November. All the rest has 31. Except Febuary alone. To which we 28 assign. Til' Lip Year gives us 29." *"New Years Day comes but once a year." *"Will you still be alive on New Years Day, Batman?" *"St. Valentine, St. Valentine, give me you're heart, Febuary." *"St. Patrick's Day. Let's hope the river continues to run green, hiding the blood beneath the surface." *"April 1st, a day for fools." *"Mother's Day, time to prey." *"Remember to give you're mother a call, Batman, and come back here and see me." *"Was you're father a STERN man, Batman? Did he make you what you are today? Come back that day and tell me." *"Independance Day for all." *"The dogs will come and tear you apart." *"The dogs will sit with there master on that hot, August night. Just waiting to sink there teeth into the bones, lying bloody on the floor." *"Labor Day, a day for workers." *"Halloween! Halloween! Ah, Saint's day. Wake up the Witches or someone will pay." *"Who will give thanks, this Thanksgiving?" *"On Christmas Day, the red man comes. A bloody X marks the spot." *"What do you want for Christmas, Batman? A new toy? A new car, maybe? Will you sit with your family and enjoy the season? Or, will you stand in front on me?" * Category:Criminals Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Inmates Category:Sadists Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Brutes Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Leader Category:Bombers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Stranglers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Thugs Category:Elementals